Deeper
by sammysmissingshoe
Summary: Alastair wasn't just carving, he was engraving. Just my imagination running slightly madly as i imagine what could have gone down in the panic room while Sam detoxes. Mostly just an excuse for some Sammy torture so be warned. Tag to When the Levee Breaks.


Told ya'll you'd be hearing from me soon! And again, HUGE thanks for everyone who viewed and reviewed my last story! You guys make this hard work worth it! This idea came to me while I was watching When the Levee Breaks. I love Alastair (for some odd reason) and I just wondered "Well we know Sam's still getting his butt tortured off him right now, but what's going on?" Also small missing scene of Sam getting thrown into the contraption and mostly just some Sammy torture with creepy face Alastair. This is pretty intense I suppose so I'm hoping not to mentally scar anyone…

* * *

Sam twisted the wheel with shaking hands, his attempt proving to be futile. He went to skulk around the room, when he huffed out a breath, and he _saw_ it. Disbelievingly, he forced more air from his lungs and his breath fogged before him again. The light started flickering above him.

"_No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening." _Sam inwardly panicked.

"Guys!" He called, praying for them to take him away from this potential nightmare. "Get down here, something's com-" He stopped as his eyes caught a familiar figure standing before him.

"Hello, Sam."

If Sam's mind had any logic left, it vanished at the sound of that voice: Alastair. The man, _demon, _who had tortured Dean for thirty years. The demon that had broken his brother in Hell. The demon Sam had killed.

That last thought never found its way into Sam's head, he was too overcome with fear.

"It's a pleasure to see you again. And looks like I have you all to myself here."

Sam felt his gaping mouth tremble. No sound came through, even though his head was in chaos.

"_This can't be happening, this isn't happening, where's Dean, why isn't Dean coming, what if Alastair got to him already?"_

His thoughts switched to a whole new level of fear as Alastair pulled out a scalpel and began tracing the bottom of his jaw.

"Goodness, how will we pass the time?"

Sam finally found his voice. "DEAN!"

Alastair threw his head back in mocking laughter. "Don't you know, Sammy? Dean's not coming for you. He's the reason you're here."

Sam swallowed the awful taste in his mouth. "What are you talking about?"

"Hell, Sammy-boy! This is Hell, yours specifically."

Sam's breathing quickened and he tried to reason with what he thought was impossible. "I'm not… I- I didn't-"

"Oh, sure you did. Dean found out about your little addiction, and he finally got rid of the most dangerous freak he's ever dealt with."

"Dean didn't… he wouldn't-"

"But he did. Either way, you can forget about Dean, you're with me now, Sammy."

He flicked his wrist and Sam fell on top of some kind of table. He should have realized that the table appeared out of nowhere, and that the bed had somehow vanished, but he wasn't in his right mind.

Leather straps tightened over his arms, legs, chest, waist, and over his mouth.

Sam struggled furiously against his bonds, terrified to find any truth behind Alastair's words. The demon casually made his way over to Sam and allowed the light to shine off the scalpel.

"Don't." Sam pleaded. His breathing picked up as he tried not to show his terror. "No, no. Don't. Don't."

Alastair didn't even look at him. He lashed out with the blade and embedded it in Sam's stomach.

Sam couldn't stop the pained grunt as it burned in his throat. He gasped heavily as he tried not to scream. The harder he breathed, the deeper the scalpel sank into his gut. The blade dug deeper and Alastair didn't even seem to notice Sam. He kept carving away as though he was cutting a wood block rather than skin.

Unable to stop himself, Sam cried out. "Don't! Stop!"

Alastair ignored him and continued his handiwork.

"Alastair," He hated himself for what he said next. "Please! Please."

The demon cocked his head and slowly pulled the scalpel out. "So polite all of a sudden." He raised his hands.

Sam tried not to gag at the sight of his blood _"Oh, gosh, there was so much of it." _coating Alastair's hands.

"Very nice." He smiled as he leaned down to Sam who refused to look him in the eye. The blade was tauntingly close to his face, glistening red with his blood. "I appreciate that."

Sam risked a glance into Alastair's eyes, and immediately regretted it. There was no pity or humanity in him at all. Just sheer hatred and fascination with his work. Sam started to panic as Alastair started to move the scalpel towards his already gushing stomach.

"No, no! Alastair, please, no!" He stopped as the blade was jammed into him again. He couldn't hold back his scream as the scalpel started slicing into him again. Alastair was just so freaking precise in every little cut. He seemed to enjoy every pain filled cry Sam let loose.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Sam begged as tears filled his eyes.

"Now, now, Sammy," Alastair cooed as he slowly pushed the scalpel in further triggering a scream from Sam. "Dean didn't break for thirty years, you're not gonna start begging already, are you?"

Sam swallowed the fear in his throat as tears burned in his eyes. _"Dean held out, you can do it. Just don't scream, don't scream."_

As if Alastair had heard Sam's thoughts, he cruelly twisted the blade hoping to hear Sam beg again, but Sam bit the bottom of his lip and stopped the shout, but allowed a moaning cry to escape. His muscles tensed as he fought every instinct that was telling him to scream.

"Oh, so now you're gonna be like Dean? That's sweet, really." He mocked as he continued to tear at Sam. Sam forced his mouth shut as he started shaking with the agony.

Alastair lightly traced the previous cuts and suddenly thrust the blade back into them, earning a broken whimper from Sam.

"You can pretend to be like him all you want," he continued while Sam kept gasping deeply in pain. "But we both know, you're nothing like him. I mean, he told you to stay away from Ruby and demon blood, but did you listen to him?"

Alastair twisted the blade out, and as relieved as Sam was to have it out, he knew the break wouldn't last. His thoughts proved to be right as Alastair put a calloused hand against Sam's wounds and started to push down.

Every one of Sam's instincts was telling him to curl in on himself, but the straps prevented any movement. Alastair slowly pressed down harder and Sam felt the blood dripping out. He continued pushing down until Sam couldn't hold back anymore, and he screamed.

"There it is." Alastair smiled. "Dean hates you for what you've turned into, ya know. In case you forget, I left you a reminder."

It finally occurred to Sam that Alastair wasn't just carving, he was engraving.

Alastair reached towards Sam's face with blood covered fingers. Sam trembled at what Alastair was planning to do, but was shocked as he removed the gag from his mouth.

"Go ahead, read it. I wrote it upside down, just for you."

Sam painfully lifted his head up and looked at the sparkling red letters branded on to him.

"MONSTER."

* * *

Cliché, but I think we all know how much that words really affects Sam. This was supposed to be a short little drabble, but this whole mini story just popped into my head and BOOM Sam gets tortured in more ways than one.


End file.
